With fast development of computer technologies, intelligent devices gradually enter the life of people, and a user may use a terminal to control an intelligent device in the home by using a network, such as an intelligent refrigerator or an intelligent microwave oven.
An administration account and a password that are used for administration are usually configured for each intelligent device. When a user needs to control an intelligent device by using a terminal, the user needs to start a device control program in the terminal, select the intelligent device, and input an administration account and a password that correspond to the intelligent device. The terminal may send an intelligent device identifier, the administration account, and the password to a server, and then the server may determine the corresponding intelligent device according to the intelligent device identifier, and determine whether the administration account and the password that are sent by the terminal match an administration account and a password that correspond to the intelligent device and that are stored in advance. If matching, the server allows the user to control the intelligent device by using the terminal.
In the foregoing process of controlling an intelligent device, if a hacker obtains the administration account and the password that are input by the user, the hacker may easily control the intelligent device in the home of the user. As a result, security of controlling an intelligent device is relatively poor.